1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to video content and more particularly relates to capturing video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer users are accustomed to sharing their media related experiences with others. For example, a user may share an image that she has viewed over the Internet through a social media website. Unfortunately, users are unable to easily share television content.